


Late Night Texts

by Lovely_Lucy



Series: Cove and Miguel [1]
Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lucy/pseuds/Lovely_Lucy
Summary: Miguel has a suggestion for easing Cove into more intimate situations...
Relationships: Cove Holden/Original Male Character
Series: Cove and Miguel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192604
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Late Night Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the formatting and such. It was the best way I could think of to depict texting.  
> This takes place shortly after Step 3 of the game.  
> Enjoy ^_^

_Miguel had put a lot of thought into how he was going to approach his boyfriend with this, but he still felt nervous as he composed the text. It was late, but not so late that Cove would be asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, biting his lip and sent the first message._

M: im sending a long text but its nothing bad so dont freak when u see the wall of text coming, k?

_Cove’s response was quick._

C: lol k

_Miguel took a long breath before sending his carefully worded proposition._

M: im gonna ask u something and its gonna make u uncomfortable- at least at first- so i want u to know that the point of this idea is to hopefully make things easier for u and if it seems like it would do the opposite just forget about it. I wont be upset or disappointed or anything if you dont want to. U can also take as long as u need to think about it. No pressure, swear. So…. would u wanna sext with me? I just figured with texts ud get to compose ur thoughts and not have to actually be doing stuff so maybe it could help u get to think about things without being thrown into the actual situation… so yeah feel free to say no if its too much or u just dont want to or even if u dont know

_With the message sent, Miguel stood up and started pacing. He figured it would take Cove a while to process the suggestion and decide on a response, though he had no idea what that response would be. He knew this could be a great way to ease Cove into things, but still feared he was being too much for his boyfriend. Finally, he sat back down on his bed, telling himself he just had to be patient and see. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed, but opened the message quickly before he could hesitate._

C: … like what kind of texts?

_He responded! And it seemed he wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea._

M: anything ur comfortable with

C: u cant just say anything…

M: ok ok ur right. Im not really into S&M so we’d have to have a serious talk first if u wanted to delve into that

...

C: how can u just say something like that???

M: honestly? Because i want u to know where i stand. I could wait until the end of the world and if all you felt comfortable with was a kiss i would just be thrilled to kiss u as the last thing i did. On the other hand if u ever want more i want u to know im ready when u are- unless its something especially kinky that we’d need to establish rules for beforehand ;)

_Cove took a while to respond, and Miguel started to worry that he’d gone to far. It was true, though, and he did want Cove to know he’d accept whatever he wanted. He was starting to wonder if he should send something more- and what- when he got a text._

C:... so… if i asked what u were wearing would that be ok?

_Miguel didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. He couldn’t help but grin as he quickly typed out an answer. He wouldn’t want to keep Cove waiting._

M: well u know i dont like to wear a shirt if i dont have to but i guess u wouldnt know that i typically sleep in just my boxers

C: really? But when ive snuck over u always have shorts on

M: i keep a pair by my bed to slip on in case

C: oh… what if u didnt?

M: like what if u snuck in and i was just wearing my boxers?

C: yeah…

M: id be fine with that if u were. And what would u be wearing in this situation, may i ask?

C: well im not crossing the street in my undwear but... once i got there… i could match u

M: note to self: buy us matching boxers

C: that’s not what i meant!

M: awe then u wouldnt wear them if i bought us some?

C:... that’s not what i said either

M: yus!

C: u know ive seen u in ur swimtrunks so many times but the idea of seeing u in boxers is... different

M: well they do have significantly less material… and no one else sees me in my boxers- unless Liz or moms r unlucky enough to catch me off guard

C: i… cant say id consider myself UNlucky if it were me…

M: glad to hear it! ;) this topic does have me curious tho… what r U wearing?

C: well… i was wearing my normal pajamas… but… 

M: yeeeees?

C: since ur just wearing boxers i thought id do the same… tho mine r boxer briefs today

M: b still my… heart! My bf stripped for me!

C: i mean i figured it was only fair…

M: nah, i was already wearing this. U stripping for me is special~

C: well u can strip urself if ur worried about it not being fair

_Miguel wasn’t going to pass up a request like that, even if it was meant as a joke._

M: as u wish

C: what?! Omg! R u…. Really???

M: lol i told u id do whatever u wanted. Id send proof but that might be a bit too much

C: ah yeah

M: no one likes unsolicited dick pics afterall ;P

C: well… i wouldnt necessarily call it… unsolicited…

_Miguel froze. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Did he dare ask? He had to._

M: … does that mean… u would want a pic?

_He had to force himself not to hold his breath. This was Cove, and this was a huge step, so it might take him a while to come to a decision. The thought of him saying yes was giving him butterflies- and a hard-on. He started to think of what kind of picture to send. The lights strung up in his room made pretty good mood lighting, but none the angles he held his phone at seemed right. Then he remembered the selfie stick he bought while he and Cove were out with Terri and Miranda and wanting better group pics. He shuffled around his mess of a desk until he found it. Perfect! He plopped back down on his bed, selfie stick ready, laying on his side with one knee up. With his heart racing, he shot his phone a wink and blew a kiss. If he was going to send a sexy picture, it was going to be good. Of course, Cove might not want it, but if he did…_

_With the photo taken, Miguel was left to worry again, but luckily his phone buzzed not long after._

C: … maybe…

M: maybe isnt yes. If im gonna send this photo i want clear consent

C: wait this- did u already take a pic?

M: i may have gotten a bit excited about the idea… in more ways than 1 so take that into consideration before deciding

C: omg…. >///>

M: yeah the pose may be a bit over the top but i think it works

C: pose? Now im curious…

M: i mean if u want to see it but not… all of it… i could crop it or draw pants on or something

C: lol! As funny as that would b i think i want to see the original

_Miguel knew that might be the closest he could get his boyfriend to saying “I want to see you naked” but he still had to double check._

M: r u sure?

_Another long wait, but not nearly as long as the others. His heart lept into his throat at the reply._

C: yes

_Hands shaking, Miguel sent the photo. He had no idea how Cove would respond, but he knew it would probably take a while. After two minutes, though, he couldn’t help but check in._

M: did it send?

C: uh yes but i think im gonna call it a night. I’ll talk to u tomorrow

_Miguel tried not to let it get to him. It was probably just a lot for Cove. That didn’t mean he regretted it necessarily… right?_

M: ok yeah i understand, g’night

C: i love u, goodnight

_Miguel smiled, shaking his head. Cove still loved him, so he couldn’t have messed up too badly. Things would be alright._

M: love you too babe <3

C: <3

_For the next week Cove blushed like crazy every time he looked at Miguel, which he seemed to try not to do for the first couple of days. Miguel wasn’t sure Cove would ever stop getting flustered when he blew him a kiss, though, and that was fine with him._


End file.
